Plus puissant même que l'océan
by Diane.Y
Summary: Ce jour-là, tout a commencé par un sourire, un sentiment de sécurité, une grande tendresse et une belle complicité. Et puis, inévitablement, ils grandissent, et Franck se surprend à admirer ses lèvres, ses lèvres à elle, alors qu'elle disserte avec passion sur les constellations et le futur incertain…


"Celui qui passe à côté de la plus belle histoire de sa vie n'aura que l'âge de ses regrets et tous les soupirs du monde ne sauraient bercer son âme"

Yasmina Khadra, Ce que le jour doit à la nuit

* * *

A l'origine de tout il y avait son sourire. Celui qui semblait pouvoir éclairer le monde entier. Il n'était jamais hésitant. D'un petit mouvement des lèvres ou de tout son visage, il atteignait toujours ses yeux et la faisait rayonner, nous faisant profiter de sa lumière.

C'est comme ça qu'elle était, Dominique, Toujours douce, toujours belle, toujours _lumineuse_. Oui, c'est ça… Elle irradiait.

Je ne peux pas vous dire que le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai su que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Ni que je l'ai trouvée magnifique, magnétique… Ça, c'est venu bien après. Je ne me souviens pas de notre première rencontre, elle est sûrement noyée dans tous mes souvenirs. Domi, je l'ai connue _toute_ ma vie.

Ce que je peux vous raconter, en revanche, c'est le jour où j'ai su que je l'aimais, d'un amour d'enfant, pur, innocent, certes, mais aussi tous ceux d'après… Au fond, je pense que je l'ai toujours aimée. Domi, de toute façon c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Ce serait comme se cacher de la lumière, cette chaleur douce qui réchauffe le cœur.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quel âge nous avions, juste que j'étais trop petit pour atteindre le bocal à sucreries… J'avais beau m'étendre sur la pointe des pieds, les mains en l'air, à en perdre l'équilibre, rien n'y faisait. Et puis elle est arrivée, derrière moi. Toujours en souriant. Toujours en riant. Toujours en sautillant. Et d'un geste désinvolte, avec toute sa bonté, sa légèreté d'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais laissé s'échapper, elle m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, de cette manière amicale, joueuse, joyeuse. Et ce geste qui m'insupportait m'est soudain devenu le plus doux qu'on ne m'ait jamais témoigné. Je ne sais plus, aujourd'hui, si elle m'avait aidé dans ma quête. La seule chose dont je puisse me souvenir, c'est de sa petite main dans la mienne, du sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un, de ne plus être seul, alors qu'elle me guidait vers les autres.

Je détestais leurs jeux, pourtant. J'étais timide, enfant, et sa famille était bruyante, démonstrative, excitée et complètement irrationnelle. Mais elle était à mes côtés et alors étrangement, tout à coup, tout paraissait plus facile. D'un sourire, elle s'emparait de mes craintes et me les renvoyait transformées en rayons de bonheur et j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce jour-là, tout a commencé par un sourire, un sentiment de sécurité, une grande tendresse et une belle complicité. Je crois, j'en suis presque certain, que c'est à partir de ce moment-là, de cette partie de cache-cache, de cette main dans mes cheveux, que je l'ai aimée. Que je suis tombé amoureux.

Dans leurs rendez-vous familiaux auxquels nous étions toujours conviés, c'est elle que je cherchais. Toujours elle. Je cherchais ses cheveux blonds, ses mains, ses yeux, son rire, son étincelle. C'est après elle que je demandais. C'est elle que je voulais, près de moi pour passer les heures, pour rire… pour vivre, déjà. Parce que j'adorais ses cousins et leurs farces et leurs disputes, mais j'avais _besoin_ d'elle. Parce qu'elle me faisait me sentir grand et important, parce qu'elle donnait un sens, une valeur à chaque seconde, parce qu'elle rendait chaque instant spécial et unique. Et puis, parce que tout en elle était beau, soyeux, tendre et calme. Elle ressortait, elle resplendissait au milieu de tous ses cousins roux et enflammés. Elle était belle, plus que Victoire, plus que n'importe quelle fille, que n'importe quelle personne que j'aie jamais rencontré… et que je rencontrerai jamais. Il y avait comme un halo de lumière qui l'entourait et la faisait briller. Un halo qui éblouissait, qui rendait aveugle et complètement dépendant.

Nous avons toujours été ensemble. Même séparés depuis quelques heures, nous épuisions nos hiboux parce qu'il y avait toujours tant à se raconter. Souvent, elle m'envoyait des croquis, elle disait que les mots étaient trop volages et définitifs, que les croquis c'était plus comme regarder la vie. Quand je pense aujourd'hui que n'avions même pas dix ans je me dis que j'ai la chance de connaitre, d'aimer, d'être aimé d'un véritable trésor…

Je la suivais partout. Elle m'emmenait partout. Nous vivions tout ensemble. Et nous riions, et nous parlions et nous déplorions l'idiotie de James, de Fred, de Roxane… Et nous les aimions tous, tant. Elle me montrait comment caresser les fleurs, comment apprécier le vent, comment apprendre aux oiseaux à voler. Elle me montrait la vie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille... Déjà elle avait cette sensibilité exacerbée… Et je ne l'en aimais que plus fort.

Parce qu'elle a toujours eu cette gravité dissimulée en légèreté Dominique. Comme si elle en savait trop et pourtant jamais assez. Mais avec moi, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais fait semblant. Elle était mon guide et ma partenaire. Déjà à cette époque, elle avait la moitié de mon cœur. Je ne crois pas qu'elle eut pu me mentir. Non, j'en suis sûr. Parce que Dominique, elle ne ment pas. Elle baisse le regard, elle te fixe et s'en va, mais elle ne ment pas, elle ne crie pas. Elle réfléchit, elle ressent et elle continue à vivre.

* * *

Et puis alors qu'ils avaient tant tenté de l'oublier, Dominique doit partir pour Poudlard. Elle n'a que quelques jours de plus que lui et pourtant, elle doit partir et lui n'a pas le droit de l'accompagner. Ça les brise un peu, tous les deux, rien que l'idée de ne plus observer le ciel ensemble, de deviner la forme des nuages, de comparer la couleur des fleurs, de compter les chicaneries de Lily, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Louis… Pourtant Franck ne sera pas seul. Il y aura toujours ses presque cousins et leurs jeux délirants, leurs rires communicatifs et leurs courses dans les champs. Mais son cœur se serre quand même parce qu'il sait qu'il ne verra plus l'étincelle dans les yeux de Dominique à l'arrivée, alors qu'elle l'a emportée, il n'y aura plus ce sentiment de compréhension télépathique presque, à chaque moment de la journée, il n'y aura plus son sourire et sa lumière et leur tandem évident.

Alors, quand elle part pour Poudlard et que son absence se fait trop oppressante, que Franck a besoin de sentir qu'elle existe, qu'elle est là, proche, quelque part, il va la saisir dans le vent, dans le sel des vagues, dans le parfum des fleurs et le froid de l'hiver. Quand elle part, emportée par la fumée du train centenaire, il commença à passer des heures à lui écrire des lettres, parfois –toujours- plusieurs par jours. Elle lui manque, comme un trou noir dans sa poitrine que ses longues lettres n'arrivent jamais tout à fait à combler. Mais dès qu'elle rentre, à Noël, son sourire plus grand que jamais, tout son vide s'évanouit d'un coup, parce que ses petits bras se referment autour de lui, parce que dans son regard, il y a son étincelle, parce qu'elle a toujours ce rire volant dans tout son corps. Parce qu'il a la sensation d'être entier à nouveau, sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux dans ses yeux.

Un an passe, douloureux, entre ses retours et son absence. Et à chaque entrée en gare du Poudlard Express, c'est une explosion d'étoiles. De l'été, ils ne font rien d'autre que d'en profiter ensemble. Et puis bientôt, arrive l'heure de partir. Mais cette fois, tout va bien, il est avec elle, ils sont ensemble, elle n'est plus perdue, il est entier. Enfin, il croise son regard tous les jours, enfin il sent à nouveau la chaleur se répandre dans son cœur chaque jour à la vue de son sourire.

Ils ne savent pas encore que c'est le grand amour, ils ne sont que des enfants…

Elle a ses amies, quelques-unes, et pourtant, c'est avec lui qu'elle travaille jusque tard le soir à la bibliothèque. A lui qu'elle raconte ses journées dans ce mode parfois si cryptique qu'elle lui rappelle sa tante Luna. Avec lui encore, qu'elle partage le silence du petit-déjeuner... Ils n'ont aucune classe ensemble, aucun ami en commun mais ce secret de leur enfance, ces débats sur la vie, ces disputes tendres, ces chaleureux sourires, cette compréhension tacite…

Ils grandissent peu à peu, encore, ils passent leurs classes et leurs BUSES et ils ne perdent rien de leur complicité. Et ils ne la remettent jamais en question, malgré les potins, les ragots, les rumeurs. Chacun a son cercle d'amis et il y a toujours les rassemblements avec la famille, mais tous ont compris depuis longtemps que rien ne les ferait renoncer à leurs rendez-vous isolés du monde… Sans savoir pourquoi, encore, ils savent qu'il leur faut la simplicité de leurs discours, leurs silences intimes, la présence exclusive de l'autre… Le sentiment d'être seuls au monde, ensemble.

Et puis, ils grandissent et grandissent et grandissent encore, si bien qu'un jour, Franck se surprend à admirer ses lèvres, ses lèvres à _elle_, alors qu'elle disserte avec passion sur les constellations et le futur incertain… Il se surprend à laisser glisser son regard sur son cou, sur ses mains, à vouloir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se surprend à la trouver non seulement belle, mais attirante. Il se surprend à voir en elle une femme. Et elle est magnifique. Et quand elle pose sa bouche contre sa joue, comme à son habitude, quand elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer de ses petits bras, il sent cette chaleur encore inconnue se propager dans son corps, son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et il doit reprendre son souffle dans la nuit noire pour chasser de sa tête _son_ _parfum_.

Les jours passent mais le sentiment ne le quitte pas. Pourtant, rien n'a changé en soi. Dominique se blottit toujours contre lui près du feu, une fois venu l'hiver. Elle tient toujours sa main dans les couloirs, elle lui sourit toujours avec la même chaleur. Et pourtant… Pourtant, _tout_ a changé. Parce que blottie contre lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'enivrer de son odeur et de la serrer plus fort, parce que sa main dans la sienne lui cause des frissons et que ses sourires réveillent les battements de son cœur, rendent ses mains moites et l'accompagnent dans son sommeil…

Des mois passent et son besoin d'elle ne tarit pas. Et puis, ils le savent, ça plane au-dessus d'eux. Bientôt Dominique quittera l'école… et il ne sait pas comment il supportera cette dernière année sans elle. Plus encore, bien plus qu'il y a sept ans, il ne sait comment il se passera de ses sourires, de sa chaleur, de son esprit, de sa tendresse, de la sensation de l'avoir près de lui, toujours. Il s'imagine les hommes la regarder et il veut l'entourer de ses bras et les rendre invisibles et seuls au monde…

* * *

Dominique est intelligente, elle a perçu le changement, elle sent la juste tension entre leurs corps, elle devine, pressent la passion. Mais elle a peur. Une peur irrationnelle de ces sentiments si forts qu'ils manquent de l'engloutir et de diriger sa vie. Elle réfléchit, elle imagine et elle reste figée à contempler la puissance de l'amour et le pouvoir affolant de la liberté.

Elle passe ses examens avec la nonchalance qu'elle porte aux choses secondaires. Mais elle broie la main de Franck avec attention pendant la remise des diplômes, le cœur serré, le souffle court, la peur immense, l'inconnu effrayant, la séparation inévitable. Ils ne formulent pas la peur. Elle se ressent dans le moindre de leurs gestes. Ils se font plus forts, plus doux, plus désespérés. Comme si c'était la fin du monde. Comme s'ils mourraient demain de ne plus se voir.

Alors le silence du dernier retour se fait dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils tentent de le rendre moins vide, moins effroyable… Mais sitôt la gare en vue, sitôt le sifflet qui retentit, sitôt les enfants qui se bousculent et les mouvements dans le couloir, le silence lourd, douloureux, insupportable d'une fin inéluctable resurgit comme un boomerang. Leurs yeux se déchirent, la frayeur la tétanise tandis que lui se balance sur le fil de _sa_ décision… Car il sait que tout dépend d'elle. Il sait déjà qu'il donnera toutes les dimensions qu'elle voudra à leur amour. Il sera pour elle ce qu'elle désire parce qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. Physiquement, mentalement, ça lui est impensable. Ce serait plus douloureux que de se faire démembrer parce qu'elle est dans tout son corps, toutes ses fibres, tous ses souvenirs. C'est avec elle qu'existe sa vie. Ce serait impossible, simplement, _parce qu'il l'aime_. Et n'a jamais fait que l'aimer…

Ils n'en ont jamais parlé, de cette tension, de leur amour, de leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils le savent tous les deux qu'il est réel, celui que tous crient voir. Ils le savent mais elle hésite, et il attend. Parce que jamais il ne pourra se détacher de cette partie de soi qui lui donne un sens, un but, un voyage.

Et alors que leurs yeux brûlent d'être enchaînés, Dominique disparaît. Dominique, si calme, si sage, en un instant, n'est plus là, transplane, ses yeux douloureux figés dans les siens, à lui, immobile, assis, une main invisible tendue vers elle. Et à sa place se dressent imposant, le vide et oppressante, la folie de son absence…

* * *

Elle apparaît, son corps secoué de spasmes, elle s'écroule, elle ne veut pas se relever. Elle est morte de peur car elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas le choix, pas vraiment. Elle ne supporterait pas de le laisser. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus sentir ses mains et son souffle et sa chaleur. Elle découvre ce qu'elle savait déjà mais refusait de voir… qu'elle sacrifierait tout, ses rêves de liberté, _sa vie_, pour lui.

Elle se perd dans l'océan. Elle médite du haut de la falaise, elle tente d'apaiser son cœur, de sécher ses larmes, de trouver la paix. Et elle voit soudain toutes les ressemblances entre cette eau qui l'a toujours fascinée et l'amour infini qu'elle porte à Franck… Tous deux puissants, tous deux brillants, tous deux limpides, tous deux indispensables.

Et puis, elle attend.

C'est à elle d'attendre, maintenant.

Et puis bientôt, c'est fini. Tout commence, tout continue. Parce qu'il est là.

Bien sûr qu'il savait où elle allait, où elle était. Il la connait, il l'aime… Il l'aime. Aussi. Comme une évidence. Et puis alors, sans véritablement savoir comment, elle se perd dans le bonheur de ses yeux, sur la douceur de ses lèvres, dans la protection de ses bras. Pour la première fois.

Elle a dix-sept ans et elle est amoureuse et elle a peur et elle veut vivre mais surtout, en cet instant, elle est plus forte, plus heureuse, plus souriante, plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Parce qu'elle est enveloppée dans un amour sincère et plus insaisissable et puissant même que l'océan.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews :) ! Et parce que vous lecteurs n'y avez pas accès, permettez moi de vous donner quelques petits chiffres : 387 vues, 7 commentaires... C'est ce que je vois dans mon compte pour une de mes récentes fanfictions... C'est un peu triste, avouez le^^ Alors battez vous avec tous les auteurs de ce site en laissant une petite review si vous considérez que cette histoire est digne de 1 minute de plus de votre journée :) Souvenez vous que derrière chaque histoire se cache une personne, une vraie, avec des sentiments et tout ça et tout ça !

Merciii :D

Et sur une note plus littéraire, ce texte complète parfaitement une de mes premières fanfictions, "Dominique", très courte, mais dont je suis plutôt fière :) Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil (et une petite review ;) si l'envie vous prend !


End file.
